The electrostatic atomizing device used in different types of air conditioning apparatuses, such as refrigerators, air conditioners, air cleaners, humidifiers and facial treatment devices emits nano-sized super fine mist to air for exhibiting effects, such as deodoring room air, sterilization, and maintenance of freshness.
Referring to FIG. 1, the electrostatic atomizing device 10 is provided with a container 11 for holding a functional water solution 16, and a plurality of ejection pins 14 mounted around the container 11 for absorbing the functional water solution to emit the super fine mist.
Moreover, the electrostatic atomizing device 10 is also provided with a water retaining material 15 having the ejection pins 14 secured thereto, and a mounting pad 19 having a DC power source 13 connected thereto for applying power to the ejection pins 14, and a protective member 12 provided as a form of a cover on the mounting pad 19 for protecting the ejection pins 14.
And, the protective member 12 has a hole formed to have a diameter almost the same with a diameter of the container 11 for placing the container 11 in the water retaining material 15 matched to a center thereof.
The functional water solution 16 flows out to an inside of the porous water retaining material 15 through a membrane 18 under the container 11, and is impregnated throughout the water retaining material 15, naturally.
The functional water solution impregnated in the water retaining material 15 thus is absorbed in the ejection pin 14 by the capillary tube phenomenon, and ejected as a nano sized mist through a front end 14a of the ejection pin for exhibiting effects of deodoring room air, sterilization, maintenance of freshness, and so on.
However, since the electrostatic atomizing device ejects the functional water solution 16 from the container 11 in the nano sized mist over a long time period, if the functional water solution has a high viscosity, the electrostatic atomizing device has a problem in that a scaling phenomenon takes place in which the ejection pin 14 which is a porous medium is blocked.
Moreover, if the functional water solution in the container 11 is replaced with other kind of functional water solution, mixing the other kind of functional water solution with the functional water solution remained in the container 11 or the ejection pin 14 previously, the electrostatic atomizing device has problems in that a mist ejection performance becomes poorer, or the effects of the air deodoring, the sterilization, the maintenance of freshness and so on become poorer.